


5 times Jenny had to babysit Devilman for Satan and that 1 time her son actually didn't need her to solve all his problems

by krinka



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krinka/pseuds/krinka
Summary: So, Akira.She would never understand how that happened. Though, really, that was probably for the best. She had better places to be than the amnesic, hormone-driven head of Satan.-Jenny through the time loops.





	5 times Jenny had to babysit Devilman for Satan and that 1 time her son actually didn't need her to solve all his problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaypeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaypeg/gifts).



> because apparently everything I do on ao3 is for jaypeg

.

_1_

So, Akira.

She would never understand how **_that_** happened. Though, really, that was probably for the best. She had better places to be than the amnesic, hormone-driven head of Satan – one of which she was occupying now.

(Let it be known that Psycho Jenny would be willing save humanity for precisely six things. They are, in no particular order: a) Satan’s happiness, b) a chance to witness and even contribute to aforementioned happiness, c) hot cocoa with nine spoons of sugar and a sprinkle of coffee, d) more hot cocoa e) a chance to watch that new adaptation of _Good Omens_ in peace, and, finally f) the invention of the Jacuzzi.)

However, she was not in the Jacuzzi for the purposes she wished she was using it. No, she was here _cleaning_ the mess of pale-yellow demon-blood of Devilman’s newest kill. At least, she _hoped_ what she was cleaning was demon-blood. It had clogged the drain and she, being already very much ready to get on with her evening soak, was not pleased. Trying to unclog it by herself did not help. Human plumbing was, frankly, not her forte. So she called a repairman to come and clear it up and went down to the living area of the manor while she waited for the man to finish upstairs.

Akira and Ryo were out, and there was no doubt in her mind they were demon hunting. Jenny fished out her phone while she set about making a cup of cocoa. Her contact picked up after two rings and reported, “No Madam, nothing has happened to the boys since you last called us.”

Jenny hummed into the receiver before telling her team of skilled lurkers to inform her of the approximate time the boys would be getting home. She needed time to relax and mentally prepare herself before they arrived. On most days, she couldn’t decide which one of them was more of a handful.

The demon on the other end gave her a working timeline while another whispered in the background that he couldn’t believe that he was _handpicked to play one of Satan’s nannies._

Jenny made a mental note to strangle the whispering demon as she ended the call. Besides, they were not handpicked to babysit Satan, but Devilman. Babysitting Satan was her job. Honestly, she’d been perfectly clear about the honor of her cause when she’d recruited her five-demon team. Jenny was rather picky when it came to demons – or humans – which were allowed to babysit Devilman (and, admittedly, to some _miniscule_ degree, Satan since Akira and he were joined at the hip). Demons were generally out of the question, unless hand-picked by her. Miki Makimura could be trusted as a capable babysitter in most timelines. Her family, too, was generally kind to both of the boys. Jenny, however, was the one on constant babysitting duty. She would provide exorbitant amounts of food for Akira and she would greet the boys when they came and left the Asuka manor for their demon hunts without comment. She made sure they had enough blankets in the winter and that Satan had enough bullets for his machine gun. She also made sure Akira always had a professional medical staff handy in case of mishaps during demon hunting. Surprisingly, she did not mind these duties as much as she once did, when the loops were still new to her. Back then, she had seen herself as nothing more than the loyal servant of Satan and could not come to terms with her sudden appointment as his boyfriend’s babysitter. In any case, the whispering demon was still going to be flayed alive for his insults. She was still contemplating how exactly to execute the punishment when the boys returned. She had prepared a meal and a change of clothes beforehand, but the Jacuzzi was still broken so she instructed Ryo to lead Akira to the guest bathroom on the ground floor. She made no comment about the blood slowly seeping into the carpet, or her quiet hope that neither Ryo or Akira (or _both_ ) would not clog the drain in the guest bathroom too.

As he hobbled foreword, Akira turned his head to smile at her sheepishly as she followed the duo with a handful of towels. Ryo turned his head as well, but there was no smile on his face. Instead, it was pinched into a worried frown. Jenny knew this face. It was this face that now told her to hurry up and open the bathroom door for them. It was also the face of a poor imitation, both of Satan and of humanity itself. She told herself that she hated that face, even as she thought how ironic it was that it was Ryo Asuka, not Satan, who she had to care for now. After all, Satan never truly needed her, but Ryo Asuka and his stupid boyfriend certainly did.

.

_2_

Sometimes, Jenny thought of murdering Akira. As more loops passed, she thought of this less and less, though the notion would never _completely_ leave her mind.

At first, it was because she believed that her disposing of Akira would solve all of Satan’s future issues and, possibly, allow him to conquer the Earth more easily. Jenny found that Akira dying was never a good thing in the 37th loop. Killing him early on, when he was still innocent and human, proved to be so catastrophic Jenny would never attempt it again. And, afterwards, she found herself horrifyingly grateful to the perpetrator of these loops for making Satan forget her betrayal. She did, however, wonder at the purpose of such an action. She found that she dreaded the answer too much to consider it with a clear head.

Needless to say, she never tried _literally_ babysitting Akira again. From then on, the desire to murder Akira became more metaphorical and affectionate than it had any reasonable right to be for a demon of her caliber. Sometimes, she even found herself almost wishing the perpetrator of the loops had made her forget that cursed timeline too – almost, because she did not wish to repeat her mistakes.

.

_3_

Akira died in the 56rd loop, as he did in every other loop. Jenny died too. However, in this particular loop, Jenny died protecting Akira from Satan. A spear meant for Akira had pierced Jenny’s forehead before she had time to wonder what had come over her. When she awoke to the 57th loop and found Satan again, he surprised her by clinging to her pant leg like a lost child who’d finally found his parent.

.

_4_

In the 72nd loop, Jenny taught Akira to drive.

The event came about something like this: Ryo bought a motorcycle; Akira received said motorcycle quite bashfully; Ryo spent a long weekend trying to teach Akira to drive and ended up with thirty three speeding tickets that would never get paid because the police were all under demonic control. Jenny had always privately thought that them taking over the police before any other government institution had to do with Ryo’s love for speeding. Honestly, considering that Ryo Asuka would have had his driver’s license revoked six hundred sixty six times over if he wasn’t who he was, Jenny shouldn’t have been as surprised as she was when Akira shuffled hesitantly into her study a few days later, asking if she could help him find a qualified teacher. Of course, employing a qualified driving instructor meant Ryo could no longer gloat to her about how superbly he’d taught his stupid boyfriend how to drive. It was entirely too conspicuous and Jenny was not one to tempt either Ryo’s wrath or his arrogance.

Jenny sighed, put her cocoa down, and led Akira down to the garage.

 

Satan never found out about Akira’s driving lessons, of which there were merely a few. During their lessons, Jenny realized that Akira was actually aware of the basic driving rules. Concluding that such knowledge certainly couldn’t have come from Satan himself, Jenny was glad that at least some useful information had been transmitted from previous Akiras to those current. Maybe, in a few hundred loops, he might actually become less of an idiotic, hormone-driven teenager. She highly doubted it, especially after Akira managed to crash the motorcycle on their first drive out and she ended up having to repair it after he cried his eyes out.

.

_5_

In the 87th loop, Jenny learned the joys and impracticalities of the international postal service. At first, this was why she supposed that Satan had not sent any of the dozens upon dozens of letters addressed to a foreign address during their stay in the US.

She had found two boxes full of them while arranging their coat closet when one of Satan’s many cats pawed open a box in the back and laid its furry body in it. Jenny shooed it away. She was in the middle of contemplating the best way to get rid of her furry arch-nemesis without Satan noticing that one of his pets went missing (he has _six_ , for the love of the unholy) when she notices that no, the cat hadn’t ruined another pair of her leather heels but had unearthed an unknown window to Satan’s soul.

The letters were surprisingly plain in their pale covers. She read one, and then another, and then all of them. Satan would surely be angry with her for doing so, but surprisingly she no longer feared his anger. She had died 87 times already, and she remembered each and every one of her deaths – some of which had been at the hands of Satan himself, for disobeying his orders. No, Jenny Psycho did not fear Satan or death itself. She only feared that she would live twice as many lifetimes before this loop of heartache was broken. Often – more often than she would like to admit – she feared it would never be broken. So she sent the letters in Satan’s stead.

The funny thing was, they moved back to Japan two months later and the letters still haven’t arrived.

For the first time in living memory, Jenny ordered a high ranking demon general to drop his nuclear-weapons infiltration operation to take over the postal services. He didn’t find anything. She didn’t know if it was because he was an inept imbecile (she had never liked the demons from Level 2) or because the human postal services were truly that difficult to operate. It didn’t matter to her, and it didn’t matter to the demon general after she invited him over for dinner. Jenny was honestly considering just trying to re-write the damn letters when they finally turn up at the Makimuras’ doorstep. They got there just after Sirene had died. Akira skipped school to come over to the Asuka manor. He stayed the day and then the night, and the following weeks too. He spent so much time at the Asuka manor, Jenny got into the habit of making two cups of cocoa and three plates of pancakes in the morning, before the boys would leave for school. She sat with them on some mornings, though she didn’t need to eat. She always ended up giving Akira her share of pancakes. The cocoa, however, was hers. Both cups, because she _deserves_ it damn it all – never mind the fact that her fangs had glued themselves together ages ago and she regularly made a mess of everything when she drank.

The following months passed in sweet and childish bliss. She wouldn’t realize until loops later that she could have put “her” pancakes in Akira’s plate in the first place and avoided those morning encounters. She wouldn’t admit to herself that there were other, more private reasons she had stayed.

She would always think of this loop as one of her favorites. However, in the next loop and all the others after that, Satan didn’t write a single letter to Akira. At least, not one Jenny was ever able to locate. No matter how hard she tried, Jenny couldn’t recall a word of the originals. She wished with all her heart that she could.

.

_+1_

When Ryo and Akira adopted a cat from the local shelter during the Christmastime of the 100th loop, Jenny tried not to hate it. She _tried_ , and for once the cat tried too. It was an orange tabby, its paws and nose blotched with white. Apparently, it shared Jenny’s enthusiasm for hot cocoa and late night marathons, though it made sure to steal the most comfortable spot on the couch whenever they settled down in the living room.

Akira had burst into a fit of giggles one morning when he came down the stairs to find her and little Crowley sitting on the couch. Well, _she_ was on the couch. Crowley was on her head, and has been there for the better part of an hour. She was too tired to care by this point, and hadn’t bothered to remove him while watching the morning news. Akira’s laughter startled her. Crowley yelped as he was dislodged from his resting place. Akira, with his enhanced speed, caught him easily. He continued to giggle even as the little tabby tried to swipe at his hands.

“That,” he breathed “is one of the cutest things I’ve ever seen.”

Akira turned the kitten over in his hands until he was cradling it between his crossed forearms. Crowley made a sound of disgruntlement. Akira laughed again.

“I think he wants his mom back,” he said as he handed the kitten back to her, and plopped down next to her on the couch. “Not that I can blame him. You’re surprisingly motherly – uh, wait, no, not surprisingly, sorry. I’m really sorry, Ms Jenny. Um, or should I call you Ms Psycho? Ah, sorry. I’m not sure what to call you.”

Jenny gave him a look, unblinking. Then, she sighed and forced her lips to move in a vaguely human fashion “Psycho is fine, but I prefer Jenny.”

Akira visibly brightened “Thanks Ms – uh, Jenny!”

She nodded at him in acknowledgement, and petted Crowley for a few more minutes. Ryo came down some time after that, bedraggled and grumpy as sleepy people often are. Jenny found it ironic that the Morning Star was most definitely not a morning person.

“Morning, Akira. Hi Jenny. Mind making us some breakfast?” Ryo grumbled as he sat down onto the couch just as Akira shot up, shouting over Jenny’s lap “Ryo! Don’t be rude! I’m sure your mother has enough to deal with as is! I’ll make breakfast!”

Akira stomped to the kitchen before anyone could say anything to contradict him. Both Jenny and Ryo were left to stare bemusedly at his retreating back. Then, Ryo turned to Jenny. “He thinks you’re my mother,” he said slowly, as if he had never thought of putting the two of them in the same sentence with any human forms of relationship. There was a moment of silence, which was broken only when Satan let out a massive yawn. “Whatever. It doesn’t warrant correcting as far as that idiot’s concerned.”

Jenny considered Satan’s words, strange as they were, and decided that she liked them. Crowley chose that moment to jump from Jenny’s lap into Ryo’s. The boy looked down at the tabby sleepily, before petting him sleepily.

“You know,” Satan began, just as the smell of something fizzling in the kitchen reaches them “Akira considers this cat his kid. And he says it’s my kid too. Which means we’re technically serving as its surrogate parents. Which technically makes you’re the surrogate’s surrogate grandmother.”

There was another moment of silence after that. Ryo yawned again. Jenny didn’t blink.  The smell of something fizzling turned into the smell of something burning. Ryo let out an exasperated sigh and shouted “Akira! Don’t burn the house down!” Despite Akira’s assurances that everything was under control, Jenny stood up to go and help the boy.

She ended up shooing Akira back to the living room while she tried to salvage breakfast. A thought occurred to her as she set to work. Apparently, adopting kittens together signified the forming and solidifying of only the closest of bonds within Satan’s household.

Jenny wished she’d gotten the memo beforehand.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
